Insomnia
by hisachan1815
Summary: A week is enough... He is tired of those restless nights that he cannot ponder why it all started... Maybe seeing a 'friend' will make it easier for him. Hisoka and Illumi in a milder Yaoi hehehe... Please R&R and a present for Hisoka's bday written early too! Arigatou.


**Hisa: ***walks towards Hisoka's room and sit on the place where he lies* Wakey wake yoni-chan… *pokes his nose*

**Hisoka: **Why are you here? *opening his eyes and sits*

**Hisa: ***hugs* ni-chan today is your b-day isn't it? I wrote a story for you! It's not a b-day tory like what I always do but I hope you'll like it…

**Hisoka: ***pulls out and takes the story* let's see… _**"Insomnia"**_ looks interesting huh…

**Hisa: **Thank but remember I do not own anything but the plot! Please _**R&R **_minna-san!

_**The Story**_

The open curtains from the bedroom made way for the cascading rays of the sun to enter and make slumber hard to obtain from the restless guy who was plopped onto the cozy mattress; tucked under the thick blanket to save him from the freezing coldness of the entire place.

His eyes were not closed, instead it were open and fixed on the white ceiling as if trying if he can burn it up by just looking unto it. The wrinkles under his eyes and its deep shadows proven how much hard to suffer in an Insomnia.

How many sleepless nights does he need to encounter? Two, three, a week is enough. He tried to wonder why this thing came to him and make all his night a hell but nothing popped up in his preoccupied mind.

Hisoka slowly sat up and with a habitual yet downcast sigh; he rubbed his now painful eyes. He knows that lying there will just waste his time that's why he sauntered uneasily towards the bathroom and stripped of his clothes out of his body and turned the shower that made it creak as the water started to drip on his body.

Few minutes or an hour was took for taking a bath and he finally went out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist. As he steps out of it, he left trails of his wet feet on the floor with the droplets of water on his hair that continuously dropped.

Hisoka took his clothing and slid his body in it effortless and finally when he was fixed, went out of the room to wander off the place for him to get familiar with it.

He was about to enter a store when he met someone that he didn't expected to be here. He is sitting at a bench and busy at hi phone; completely ignoring how the angry ray of the sun barely kissed him. His hair swayed when a sudden wind blew but he still focused on what he is doing now that made the jester smirk.

He shifted towards him coolly and with such ecstasy that seems to exaggerate the simple motion he is doing. "Illumi~" he called out that made the guy look at him with such empty eyes.

Those two wide orbs made himself look like a simple yet perfect marionette in the midst of an eventful place. He felt more excited when Illumi stood from where he is sitting at and bowed at him with such courtesy. The heaven may have opened up and dropped an angel infront of him and that is the person who is standing in front of him; motionlessly.

Hisoka's mischief came out of him and without any excuses, he placed both of his hands on the assassin's waist and held it as if it was just an ordinary thing to do; ignoring the fact that they are starting to catch up the crowd's attention. Illumi's face stayed motionless as it is and that made him more rueful to tease.

"What did you do to your hair? You look so thin Illumi~ Do you eat?" he asked innocently.

Illumi pushed his hands away and crossed his arms. With what the jester told him, he felt like he wants to do to him what he does now to Illumi. His shadowed features that came so vague to look at because of the brightness behind him made it harder to determine if he is still moving or not. "And you look as pale as a corpse Hisoka… Are you still alive?"

He asked back that made the jester halted. A sudden bolt of electricity seems to run on his spine that made him feel shivers that's why he just let out a sly chuckle and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm not alive when you are gone~ hehe~"

"If that's what you think, alright. I need to go now Hisoka."

"Hey~" he said as he pulls the other's hand. "Wanna go with me?" he asked as his voice changed in a more seductive tone that made the assassin his and just raised an eyebrow. He is not sure if he'll say yes to him because of how deceiving he is that's why he spoke up lazily that made Hisoka blink. "To where?"

"Anywhere you want to~ hehehe~"

He just said yes and stared at him plainly even he wants to ask where he will take him and why the fate let him meet him. He knows to himself that he can trust him but he still needs to be careful because he knows the jester is now planning out a scheme.

He was surprised when the jester led him at a top of a building. A place where the wind blows freely and the sun shines brightly without the other places covering it. He was amazed with what his eyes are currently witnessing now and so, he turned to the place Hisoka stands and enjoys the breeze that caresses his body.

Although the assassin doesn't want to disturb his peacefulness that appeared too wonderful for his eyes, he called his name softly that made the jester blinked and looked upon him. "Nani? (why?)"

"Why are we here?"

"Nothing… You didn't talk earlier that's why I just went up here…"

"You're so weird…"

"So are you Illumi…"

He said then walked towards the assassin who playfully twists the end of his with his fingers and wondering why he felt fluttered with the place. The jester felt icy chill on his body but continued to go towards him and sat down. That action was caught by the assassin's eyes so; he sat beside him too and spoke up.

Hisoka just smirks as he continues to hear the voice of Illumi which sounded like a lullaby because of its gentleness now which is too unnatural for him. "Hisoka, what are we going to do up here? Isn't it too boring here…?" he asked plainly as he steals a glance at the jester that is sitting beside him.

The other's lifted one of his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. A sly chuckle escaped from his lips as he felt the tension between them rises up. He cannot feel the boredom Illumi is saying now because he is with him and what his eyes sees now is enough to make his day. "No it isn't… why don't you just enjoy the place Illumi…"

"Whatever…"

The assassin said as he pulled his knees towards his chest and just tried to do what the other told him.

Hisoka finally felt his eyes heavy and suddenly everything turned black. He finally got his slumber and rested his head on the other's shoulders and spoke up before totally be washed down by his tiredness. "Illumi… let me ret for a while…" he said and finally drifted into a sweet slumber.

The assassin felt awkward with their position but then a small smile escaped from his lips as he fixes the other's head on his shoulders and pulled him closer. His heart didn't thump as fast as this before that's why; he found the urge to enjoy this moment by staring at him indeed. He slowly ran his hand on the other's forehead, to his eyes and then rested it to his cheeks.

"If that's what you wanted Hisoka… Sleep well then…"

He said then wrapped both of his arms on his body and rested his head on top of his head too cozily. "I wish this thing could occur once again…" he whispered under his breath and finally closed his eyes too.

**-Owari-**

**Hisa: **So what can you say?

**Hisoka: ***smirks* Liked it but I really wanna do it with Illumi~ Can I?

**Hisa: **If that's what you wanted haha! Tanjyoubi Omedetou!

**Hisoka: **Arigatou~ *runs to Illumi*

**Hisa: **Hope you like it too! Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
